


Bream

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto wakes Noctis up.





	Bream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis groans on sheer instinct when he hears the kelp curtains parting in his bedroom doorway. He rolls over in his nest of anemones and curls in on himself, trying to make it clear he’s sleeping. He doesn’t care if his father wants to give him another lecture or if the council insists he join their meeting; he’s _tired_. Unfortunately, he knows Ignis won’t care. Ignis will drag him out of bed anyway. 

It’s not Ignis. He’s known Ignis so long that he can distinguish the graceful swishing sounds of his careful swimming. The waters in Noctis’ private chambers stir with a more chaotic energy, the kind of fitful swimming hardly done amongst the nobles in the Citadel, which tells him exactly who it is. Sure enough, lightly freckled fingers curl around his shoulder, and Prompto leans right over him, yellow hair wafting beautifully in the reflected aqua light of Noctis’ quarters. 

The trouble with Prompto is that he’s too cute to be mad at. He grins broadly and rumbles on with zero regard for Noctis’ nap, “Hey, bud! I just had a great idea about that deep trench east of the city limits! I think we should go explore it today!”

Noctis shrugs himself out of Prompto’s grip and vainly tries to roll away. Prompto’s tail playfully swats at his, blue fins flopping right over his black scales. It effectively pins him in place, but the touch is too pleasant to squirm out of. He groans, “’Can’t, the currents too strong there. You know that.”

“Yeah, for _us_!” Prompto chirps, always ready with an answer. “But there are those big old silver things that swim right down there, and I was just thinking, why don’t we grab on? If we hold its dorsal fin, maybe one will take us down to the bottom! It’s brilliant!”

Noctis snorts. “Yeah, for a one-way trip. But if you mean a Ravus Shark, fuck no. It’ll eat us as soon as carry us. ‘Sides, we’re too heavy...”

“I don’t think so; they look pretty strong. Maybe if we just talk to one...”

“Prom, they don’t even talk. They’re aggressive, anti-social, raving lunatics.”

“Okay, so we bring Gladio to scare it into submission—”

“Gladio’s not gonna let me go down there, and he’s _way_ too heavy.”

Prompto finally stops arguing, but he does it with an adorable pout that tugs at Noctis’ heartstrings. He suddenly feels terrible for crushing his little angelfish’s stupid dreams.

He begrudgingly suggests, “Well... I’m already awake now... so if you really want to do some exploring, we _could_ just stay right here...”

Prompto takes a second to clue in, then slyly smiles and finishes, “And explore _each other_?”

Noctis grins back. He extends one arm, and as soon as Prompto swims into it, Noctis tugs him down against the anemones. One little kiss, and Prompto’s clearly appeased.

One kiss turns into twenty, and Noctis has a wonderful time exploring Prompto’s deep trench.


End file.
